Monkey See Monkey Do
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Sequel to 'An Affair Of The Heart' and 'The Love Of A King' and 'The Miracle Of Love' and 'I vow To You My Heart' and 'The Soft Giggle Of Love' and 'The Love Of A Family.' Quintus and Mariette are now eight years old and Merlin and Arthur's youngest, Julian, looks up to his big brother. Mpreg. Rated 'M' to be safe.


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This is the seventh and final part in the series. Well. I say final part but I very much doubt it will be. People ask for a sequel and what they would like to see and I will write it :D **_

_**Sequel to 'An Affair Of The Heart' and 'The Love Of A King' and 'The Miracle Of Love' and 'I vow To You My Heart' and 'The Soft Giggle Of Love' and 'The Love Of A Family.'**_

_**Quintus and Mariette are now eight years old and Merlin and Arthur's youngest, Julian, looks up to his big brother.**_

_**This is dedicated to my good friend Forevercullen who kept asking for this. She kept sending me merthur pics. *sighs* she has found my weakness. LOL. XD. Hope you enjoy what I have done :D x**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for her help.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Eight year old Quintus was sat at the table in his parents chambers, left elbow on the table as he rested his chin in his hand and his right hand moving up and down, his eyes glowing gold as he was making several fruit juggling themselves and dance in the air. He sighed. He was bored. He looked over onto his parents bed and saw his twin sister laying on her front next to her friend, both of them giggling.

Idea coming to mind, Quintus smiled and placed an apple on the floor, turned it into a big spider and watched as it made its way towards the bed.

Mariette's friend Charlotte squealed. "Ah. Mariette spider." she squealed again, pointing at the big spider that was hurrying towards them.

Quintus started laughing quietly so as not to be found out when he saw his sister jump up on the bed as well.

Quintus turned when the door slammed open and his father appeared holding his sword, closely followed by his daddy who was holding his back with his left hand whilst holding his four year old brother Julian hand whilst waddling slightly. "What's wrong? Why are you squealing?"

Mariette looked up at her father. "A spider papa get it get it!"

Arthur sheathed his sword and sighed with relief when he found out the source to his daughters squeal. He picked the spider up and let it out of the window. "Darling you had me worried then." he said, shutting the window and turning to face his daughter and her friend who were gingerly getting off the bed, looking around to see if there were any more spiders.

Julian let go of Merlin's hand and ran over to his brother who was still sitting at the table. Quintus turned and helped his little brother up onto the chair. "What you doing?" Julian asked.

Quintus looked at his brother and smiled. "I was just thinking on how to wake up daddy and papa tomorrow. They love it when I use my magic to wake them, doesn't matter how early."

"Can I help?" Julian asked, looking at his older brother hopefully.

"Of course. I can wake you when I wake and you can do it if you like, help you get better at your magic."

"Yay!" he squealed and hugged his brother.

Merlin turned at his sons squeal and smiled when he saw him hugging his older brother.

* * *

Later that night found Merlin sat up in bed with his eyes closed and a smile on his face as Arthur was sat at the bottom of the bed, his husbands foot in his hands as he was rubbing the sore foot, pressing his thumbs into the arch. "How's that?"

"Oh fantastic. When we have this baby in two and a half months Arthur I say we stop then."

"Why?"

"Why! If it was the other way around and it was you then you would be saying no more as well."

"But we can't stop you from getting pregnant."

"Oh yes I can. I can always use a spell that stops me getting pregnant, so after I have had this baby, you get horny and start pounding into me before I have a chance to say the spell then it will be no more sex for you."

Arthur dropped Merlin's foot and started to crawl up the bed to his husband. "But if I am horny now I can start pounding into you can't I."

Merlin smiled at the blond and moved to lay flat on his back, spreading his legs for Arthur to fit between them. "I suppose."

Arthur laughed and moved his head down, joining lips with his sorcerer.

* * *

The next morning Quintus was woken up by a shaking on his arm. "'Uintus, wake up. How do I help daddy and papa with magic?"

Quintus rolled over and sleepily looked at his brother. "Papa likes to play hide and seek with his crown and daddy likes it when he can't find his clothes so he can wear papa's."

"But won't they be too big?"

"Not now daddy is getting bigger with the baby in his belly."

Julian nodded. "I go and play then."

Quintus smiled as he watched his brother leave the room.

* * *

Julian crept into his parents room and stood on tiptoe to see his daddy and papa fast asleep. Frowning at the position the were in. His papa was on his back right on the edge of the bed whilst his daddy had his head on his papa's chest, laying long ways so his feet were just hanging off the edge of the bed. He had his left arm above his head where, Julian saw, his hand held tight in his papa's and his right hand was resting on his baby bump, his papa's hand next to it.

Julian spotted his papa's crown on the table and concentrated as best he could, smiling when it rose from the table and flew in mid air and towards him where he reached out and held onto it tightly. Concentrating again, Julian smiled when the crown disappeared but then frowned when he found that he didn't know where he sent it.

Next he walked over to where he knew his daddy kept his clothes and opened the door. He opened his hand like he has seen his daddy do and pouted when all he saw his daddy's clothes do were move a bit before settling. Shrugging his shoulders Julian closed the door and quickly and quietly left the room and went to Quintus. "I don't know where I sent papa's crown."

"You used magic to hide it?"

"I did. And I did it 'uintus."

Quintus couldn't help but smile at the excitement his brother had shown, for weeks he had been trying to succeed in using magic.

* * *

Merlin woke up when he heard his husband complaining. He opened his eyes and saw the blond moving about whilst mumbling under his breath. "Arthur what's wrong?"

Arthur turned. "Have you seen my crown? I can't find it anywhere."

"You put it on the table last night."

"That's what I thought but it's gone."

"Where though."

"I don't know!" Arthur snapped and then immediately regretted it when he saw his husband turn over, showing him his back.

"Merlin baby I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Arthur walked around the other side of the bed and crouched down so his face was level with the brunet. "You know that right?" Arthur moved forwards to kiss his husband but didn't get the chance as Merlin turned over again.

Arthur sighed and climbed on the bed behind his sorcerer. "Baby come on. How about I make it up to you. Gwaine and Percival can watch the children so I can take you for a romantic picnic by the lake. Just the two of us." he whispered as he kissed the lobe.

Merlin turned his head slightly, allowing Arthur to trail kisses from his ear down to his cheek. "Just us two?"

Arthur smiled and stroked down his husband's side. "Just us two."

"Today?"

"Yes Merlin. Today. I will go down to the kitchens and get us a basket made up whilst you get dressed." he said, smiling as he kissed that long and pale neck before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

Arthur walked back into his and Merlin's chambers to see his husband wearing his clothes. "Merlin baby why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Because mine don't fit."

"They did last night. I know you are getting bigger each day baby but how can it be possible to go from your clothes to being loose to being tight overnight?"

"It isn't possible Arthur. And until I can figure out how and when I get some new clothes fitted then I will be wearing yours. Is that our picnic basket?"

"It is. Strangest thing. I went into the kitchens to ask for one to be made up and one of the kitchen workers handed me this."

"Your crown? What was it doing in the kitchens?" Merlin asked, staring at the crown in his husband's hand.

"I have no idea. Let's get the kids up and dressed and drop them off with Gwaine and Percival and have some alone time."

* * *

After Merlin and Arthur dropped off their children with Gwaine and Percival, smiling when their daughter Mariette went running to Percival and Gwaine's daughter, also Mariette's best friend Charlotte who was six. "They'll be fine. You go and enjoy your morning." Gwaine said with his hands on Quintus' shoulders, Percival holding Julian.

* * *

"Oh Arthur I have missed this. Just us two."

The picnic had been eaten and Arthur was now sat with his back against a tree, his legs spread for Merlin to fit there with his back leaning against the King's front. Arthur's hands had roamed over Merlin's belly and found a slight bulge in the brunets breeches.

"Arthur." Merlin gasped, letting his head fall back on the blonds shoulder.

"I have missed this too baby. It seems the only time we are alone proper for us to have time like this is when we are in bed. What with running the Kingdom and then looking after the children."

"Well you would keep getting me pregnant."

"Can I help it if I find you even more gorgeous when carrying my child."

Merlin turned fully in Arthur's arms and straddled him as best he could and he began to kiss him hard.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the castle Charlotte and Mariette were playing. Charlotte plaiting Mariette's hair. "Daddy won't let me plait his hair. I don't know why. It's long enough. Whenever I ask he pulls a face and papa laughs telling him it's his fault for keeping it sitting on his shoulders. Whatever that means."

"I would love it if daddy has a girl. Then we can plait her hair when it is long enough. Once I wanted to plait papa's so when he and daddy were asleep I used my magic and made him have really long hair and sat plaiting it until he turned and woke up."

"What happened?"

"He sat holding his hair asking me why and daddy sat there laughing but daddy fixed it."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Quintus turned and saw his brother stood watching.

"Watch." Quintus picked an apple up and placed it on the table. _"Anweledig."_

Julian gasped and clapped his hands enthusiastically when he saw the apple disappear. "Where has it gone?"

"It's still here." Quintus picked up the now invisible apple and handed it to Julian who held it carefully in his small hands. He looked up at his older brother. "Quintus lets play. Please?"

"What do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek. I hide first."

"Okay."

Julian smiled and placed a hand on his chest. _"Anweledig._ Ha!Come and find me big brother."

"Julian no." Quintus quickly stood and ran to the door when saw it open but stepping out into the corridor was useless as he couldn't see his brother anywhere. He was in so much trouble.

Quintus ran back into the room and straight up to Percival as Gwaine was with Charlotte and Mariette. "Percival."

Percival looked and frowned when he saw Quintus looking panicked. "Quin what's wrong? Where's Julian?"

"I don't know." he answered as he started to cry.

Percival hugged him close. "Hey hey calm down, take a deep breath and just tell me what happened okay?"

Quintus managed to calm down a little before telling Percival everything. "I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to use it on himself or I wouldn't have shown him. I don't know the spell to get him back and you have to be next to him to do it but how can we when we don't know where he is." Quintus started to cry uncontrollably again.

"Gwaine. I need you to look after them all and try and calm Quintus here down. I need to fetch Arthur and Merlin."

"No."

"Squirt I'm sorry but I have to. He needs to be found."

"Who does?"

Percival quickly told Gwaine and kissed him before hurrying from the room and to the stables.

* * *

Arthur was kneeling along with his husband on the grass bank in front of the lake. Merlin had his arms around Arthur's neck and Arthur hand one arm around Merlin whilst his free hand was palming the brunets clothed cock. Lips locked.

"Arthur. Merlin."

The lovers pulled apart and frowned when they saw Percival jump off his horse and hurry over to them.

"Percival what's up? What's happened?"

"It's Julian."

Merlin got up as quick as his pregnant belly would allow. "What's happened Percival."

The knight took a breath and told Merlin and Arthur everything Quintus had told him. Before Percival had finished telling the story, all three of them were on their horses, racing back to Camelot.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur burst into Percival and Gwaine's chambers and Merlin hurried over to his son. "Quintus son where did you learn that spell?"

"I heard you daddy. I'm sorry. I really didn't know he would use it on himself. I know he has been repeating magic words what I tell him but I didn't know he would use that."

"Other words. Quintus just what have you been teaching your little brother." Arthur asked as calmly as he could as he saw tears welling up in his son's eyes.

"It was him who hid your crown and shrunk daddy's clothes this morning after I taught him what to say."

Merlin placed his hands on his eldest son's arms. "I'm really disappointed in you, why would you tell your brother that? He's only four and is still learning what's right and wrong. And he looks up to you and you've got him in trouble Quintus. What if he doesn't listen to you anymore at all? Even if you're in trouble?"

"I'm sorry daddy."

Merlin sighed and held Quintus close in his arms. "Alright son. Shh. I am not mad just disappointed but we can make it better okay."

"Okay daddy."

"You are so stupid."

Arthur turned and saw his daughter stood with her arms folded, shaking her head. "Mariette you are not helping." Arthur looked up at Percival. "Can you look after Mariette and Quintus please?"

"No papa. I want to go with you. It's my fault. Please?"

Arthur stood up and picked Quintus up. "Okay son."

Merlin looked at Percival. "Hopefully we won't be too long."

"No it's fine. Take all the time you need."

Arthur and Merlin both nodded in thanks and left the room with their eldest son in hopes of finding their youngest.

"How are we going to find Julian if he is invisible Merlin?"

"What if daddy uses his magic to find us like when Mariette and Charlotte got lost that time."

Merlin looked at Quintus and smiled. "That's a good idea son." Arthur and Quintus watched as Merlin closed his eyes, mumbling. Then Merlin was moving and Arthur whilst holding their son quickly followed.

Merlin walked from the castle and hurried down the courtyard steps holding his pregnant belly, pausing to take a few deep breaths whilst looking around.

"Merlin baby take it easy."

"He's close Arthur. I can feel it. Sense him."

Merlin turned when he heard a cry. Both him and Arthur saw people looking around to see who was crying but like them, they could only hear, not see. "Julian." Merlin moved back to the courtyard steps and to the side. "Quintus I want you to listen to this so you know how to make things appear again."

"Okay daddy."

"Julian?"

"Daddy."

They followed the voice and found themselves staring at an empty corner. "Stay still Julian darling. Daddy and papa are here now." Merlin held on to Arthur and with his help, got onto his knees. He outstretched his hand to the corner. _"Gweledig."_

"Julian!" Quintus said happily and hurried over to his now visible brother and hugged him before their parents could. "I'm sorry."

"Why you sorry? I did it."

"But I showed you."

Quintus pulled away from his brother only for Merlin to pull him into a hug. "Let me tell you both something. Under no circumstances are you to use a spell unless you know how to reverse it. Okay?"

"Okay daddy." Quintus said.

Julian held on to Merlin tighter. "We're sorry."

Merlin pulled back and Arthur helped him stand before picking Julian up, leaving Quintus to hold Merlin's hand as all four made their way back into the castle.

* * *

Two months later found Lancelot outside of Merlin and Arthur's chambers, his hands over Julian's ears and Percival and Gwaine also with their hands over Mariette's and Quintus' ears. Reason they were all stood here like this was because of what was going on in the other side of the door. "I'm going to fucking kill you Pendragon. Don't even think of coming near me again!" they all heard Merlin yell.

"You wanted it as well Merlin."

Lancelot winced. "Don't argue with him Arthur whatever you do." he said, making Percival and Gwaine laugh.

Inside Arthur was sat on the bed, leaning back against the headboard, Merlin leaning against him, gripping his hands tightly. Gaius was in front of Merlin. "Just one more now Merlin my boy."

"Come Merlin baby, you can do it."

"That's easy for you to say. I swear it Arthur this is the last time." he panted.

"You said that before baby."

"Yeah well this time. Don't hold your fucking breath."

"That's it Merlin my boy." Gaius happily said as he wrapped the newborn up in a blanket. "Congratulations to you both. You have a healthy baby girl."

Merlin took the baby from Gaius and looked behind him, smiling into the kiss Arthur placed on his lips. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin."

"Shall I send in your other children?"

"Please Gaius. And thank you."

"You are more than welcome. The both of you."

Gaius stepped out of the room and looked at all the expectant faces. "Well?"

"Daddy and daughter are fine."

"It's a girl?" Percival, Gwaine and Lancelot said in unison.

"Another sister?" Quintus groaned whilst Julian and Mariette had big smiles on their faces. "I can teach her all I know." Mariette said, whilst Julian was happy for a very different reason. "I'm no longer the baby."

Gaius laughed. "You can all go on in."

Lancelot nodded. "I will go and let everyone know."

Gwaine and Percival led the children into their parents rooms and helped them onto the bed. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you Percival. I am very proud of Merlin."

"Yeah well done daddy."

"Thank you Quintus."

"What are you going to call her?" Mariette sad, looking at her baby sister who had a head full of jet black hair.

"Quintus, Mariette, Julian. Meet your new sister. Abbie."

"Come on kids lets go and give your daddy and papa some time to rest." Gwaine Percival led them all away after receiving a grateful look from Arthur and Merlin.

When the door shut and it was just those three, Arthur placed a kiss on Merlin's neck. "I love the name baby."

"It's the meaning of the name that made me pick it."

"Oh? And what is the meaning?"

"Father's joy."

"She most certainly is." Arthur gave Merlin a longing kiss. Even though Merlin said no more, Arthur found himself not minding as he had his husband and four beautiful kids. That was more than he could have ever hoped to have.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**"Gweledig." is welsh for seen.**_

_****__"Anweledig._" is welsh for unseen. :D

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? :D**_


End file.
